Guardian of Huntik
by StoryOfLaughfter
Summary: Eathon is trapped in huntik. Lok is now a seeker with the foundation and part of a team. SilverStreak must protect both worlds from destruction. The first chapter is when Eathon first disappears. The rest is after the professor is lost in oblivion. I don't own huntik.


Huntik Secrets and Seekers: Guardian of Huntik

I found a human in the world of huntik. He shouldn't be here was all I knew. He wouldn't be able to survive alone. I wasn't supposed to assiociate with the human world, but I couldn't let him perish. The others wouldn't like what I was about to do, but they never have liked what I've ever done.  
>I took the human to a hidden cove only I knew about. He would be safe there. I wanted to see how he ended up here, but all I found was his bag and the feeling something had been hidden by powerful magic. I returned to the cove and found the human awake. I didn't know what to do. I held out his bag , but he only starred at me.<br>"Did you bring me here?" he asked.  
>I only nodded.<br>"Do you know how I got here?" he wondered.  
>I shock my head.<br>"Thanks. I'm Eathon Lambert." he introduced himself.  
>"SilverStreak." I whispered.<br>"Are you a shadowstalker, guardian of the huntik world?" asked Eathan.  
>"I am not a guardian yet. I'm still a hatchling. They won't make me a guardian until they think I've learned why we keep the gates closed." I stated.<br>"Aren't you risking alot to talk to me? We don't know much about your kind, but even when the gates where open the shadowstalkers didn't make contact with humans." said Eathon, slowly.  
>"That's not entirely true. We used to help seekers of old. We turned our backs on the humans when one betrayed us. They stole the power to summon creatures and some tried to use that power to capture us. We decided to leave the human world and live in huntik. These creatures have been stolen away from there lives and families. Humanity might not be all evil, but they do not understand what has happened in the past." explained Ava.<br>"Ava!" I shouted, as I jumped back.  
>"Don't worry little brother, I won't tell the elder. Things have changed in both worlds." whispered Ava.<br>"Does anyone else know about my cove?" I wondered.  
>"A few. They believe there is a special power in you and they worry. The prophecy is starting to unfold. You need to bring this human to the elder. There will be no consequences if you do this. If it gets ahold of him, then we will be in trouble. The elder will explain everything, I promice. Please SilverStreak, you have to do this. He will be protected." begged Ava.<br>"The elder will do this?" I asked.  
>"Yes. The prophecy must be fought." answered Ava.<br>"Will you let us protect you?" I asked Eathon.  
>He thought for a moment, but ended up nodding his head. I gave him his bag and started to lead him to the elder. As Ava promiced there wasn't any punishment for either of them. The elder had a sad look on his face. I didn't understand.<br>"Thank you SilverStreak for obeying. We will take good care of Eathon. I must tell you the prophecy." stated the elder.  
>"Why now?" I asked, quietly.<br>"It concerns you and is now beginning to unfold. You have the ability to open the gates aswell as close them. The gates are beginning to fail. Your training must begin now. Both worlds will be destroyed if you can't fix things. You will be sent to the human world. Things will get ruff here first. Eventually it will leak through the broken gates and destroy everything. You must be prepared. Your gifts will save both worlds, but it may take some time for you to realize your power due to the fact your still really young. We had hoped it wouldn't start until you were older." explained the elder.  
>"How long?" I wondered, simply.<br>"I am not sure. I truely didn't want this to happen so soon." whispered the elder.  
>My training began the next morning. With everything going on, time flew by. It toke years, but still I didn't feel ready. It would be time to leave home soon and I was a little afraid. Eathon told me all about the seekers he worked with when I had free time. If I could find them before someone else found me I should be fine. He gave me a message to give to his son Lok, who by now was a seeker in the foundation.<br>It was time to enter the human world and stop the destruction of both worlds.


End file.
